Historically, real-time transmission of video and/or audio content was provided through analog broadcasts. More recently, communication service providers facilitate access to one or more communications network that allow for media content (e.g., video and/or audio content) to be broadcast, transmitted, or otherwise provided in a digital format. Because of market economics, there may be multiple actors involved in creating the media content, storing the media content in network-accessible memory, hosting a network service to distribute the media content to various endpoints, and supporting access to a network communication service provider. Therefore, a customer may subscribe to a network service provided by a communication service provider, which in turn facilitates the presentation of media content that was produced by a third-party content creator that captured the video and/or audio from a media event. For example, conventionally, professional sporting events (e.g., professional baseball, rugby, golf, hockey, football, soccer, etc.) may be captured via multiple audio and/or video capture devices, which are combined into a single media stream and sent to a customer's user equipment (e.g., a television). However, these conventional mechanisms force the customer to watch and/or listen to the media event according to the static configuration provided by the content creator. Therefore, although the customer may be able to change the language of the audio being presented and/or change whether multi-channel audio playback (e.g., stereo sound in 2.1 channels or surround sound in 5.1 channels, 7.1 channels. etc.) is active, the conventional systems force the customer to view and/or listen to whatever visual image and/or audio output is provided by the conventional media stream. In addition to causing consumer frustration, this may increase computing hardware utilization on the user equipment through forced processing of data from the conventional media stream.